Por tu enfrentamiento Por tu venganza
by SameGirl
Summary: Las cosas para Rachel cambian de una manera muy radical. Quinn... ¿la única responsable? Re-subido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, saludos a todas/os.

Primero que nada, a los que me preguntaron "¿Que fue con la historia? o ¿Donde esta? Pues primero aclarar que no la borré porque así lo quisiera, a algunos ya les expliqué la razón y lo comento aquí.

Tuve algunos problemas con mi cuenta por lo que tuve que borrar el fic, cambiar mi apodo (por si se habrán dado cuenta) y cambiar mi correo. Como ven y como les dije, la vuelvo a re-subir porque pienso terminarla.

Aviso que modifique algunas cosas, no de los personajes, ni sucesos, ni mucho menos historia. Modifique y/o corregí ortografía (mejorando escritura). Si, volviendo a revisar y a re-leer algunas cosas me di con algunas sorpresitas y bueno también cambie desde el primer capitulo la forma de escribir como lo estaba haciendo en los últimos capítulos que publique de este fic, pero solo eso. Así que no van a encontrar nada nuevo, claro hasta que publique mas capítulos. Y para los que no saben de esta historia pues bienvenidos sean jajaja. Sin nada mas que decir...

Disculpen mucho las molestias y gracias por sus mensajes ;)

* * *

**I**

* * *

Un nuevo día en el instituto William McKinley y Rachel caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada enfrente, definitivamente este iba a ser un nuevo día, uno mucho mejor que el de ayer. Hoy iba a brillar más que ayer. Todo iba a ir supuestamente bien hasta que llegaran un grupo de chicos, le lanzaran slushies en todo el cuerpo, y se alejaran riendo y haciendo burla de ello.

R: **Cuando sea una estrella ellos vendrán corriendo por un autógrafo** - Se repetía mentalmente mientras se dirigía al baño a limpiarse.

- **Hola mandhands** – Quinn la saludo entrando al baño junto con Santana - **¿Por qué no te quedas como estas?, así estas menos desagradable que cuando traes ese horrible suéter de anciana** – dijo riendo.

S: **Cierto. Aunque... pensándolo bien. Sería una pérdida de tiempo ¿No crees Quinn?, porque cuando salga por esa puerta vendrá otra ola de slushies para ella.**

R: **Chicas, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Es decir… ¿Por qué me molestan tanto? ¿Acaso tienen que hacerlo para demostrar ser mejores? No se dan cuenta de que lo único que hacen es hacer que todos les temas y a la larga las odien, eso al final se ira en contra de…** -

Q: **¿Por qué no te callas?** – Dijo cortándola en un instante – **Deja tu discurso de niña buena para otras personas que tengan el interés de escucharte. **

**Hacemos lo que queremos porque podemos, y por si no lo haz notado Berry, todo el mundo nos adora, nos admira y quieren llegar a ser como nosotras. Sé que te gustaría estar en mi lugar pero para que eso pase necesitas… - **Se agarró el mentón y la miró detalladamente – **No, imposible. Nunca sucederá. Adiós Berry y… ya que no soy tan mala como piensas, te recomendaría que de ahora en adelante llevaras una toalla en tu casillero** – Termino por decir para darse media vuelta seguida de Santana.

Rachel se quedó callada unos momentos, tal vez Quinn tuviera razón y ella nunca llegaría a ser tan popular y bella como la porrista, pero eso no le importaba. A ella no le importaba la popularidad en la escuela, ella la tendría cuando sea una estrella de Broadway.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos, al maltrato, y todas las demás ofensas que recibía a diario, pero eso no le impedía seguir adelante y seguir su sueño de convertirse en una gran estrella.

* * *

**-Glee club-**

Mr. Schue. : **Chicos un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo y se acercan las nacionales, debemos prepararnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros para esta vez poder llevarnos ese grande trofeo, pero antes... – **Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre** - Quiero darles una sorpresa por el gran esfuerzo que dieron en la competencia pasada.**

F: **Eso es genial, Mr. Schue... ¿qué es?** – hablo el capitán del club entusiasmado por saber de qué se trataba la sorpresa.

S: **Calla T-rex, déjalo hablar** – Finn solo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mr. Schue: **Santana, ¿Qué hablamos sobre los apodos?** – La latina solo rodo los ojos y bufo molesta.

S: **Como sea** – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Brittany solo le sonreía y se pegaba más a ella.

Mr. Schue: **Bien, ya que tengo su atención les diré de que se trata** – Trató de darle un poco de suspenso pero ante las miradas de los alumnos decidió hablar – **¡Nos ganamos unas entradas! Taran** – dijo emocionado.

Q: **Estupendo Mr. Schue, ¿Para qué son?** – Pregunto seriamente.

Mr. Schue: **Nos ganamos entradas para ir a la feria de la cuidad. Podremos comer y divertirnos sin ningún costo. ¿Genial, no?**

S: **¿Se refiere al parque de diversiones... ese que esta todo abandonado, de mala muerte, a la que nadie va?** – Mr. Schue asintió confundido – **Con razón nos dieron todo gratis. Premio consuelo… Paso**

Q: **Yo también**

Mike, Tina, Kurt, Artie y Mercedes como que también no querían la cosa y estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Santana y Quinn de no asistir a esa feria.

P: **¿Pero habrá comida gratis, verdad?** – Pregunto Puck esperanzado.

Mr. Schue: **Claro Puck, todo será gratis** – Puck y Sam chocaron los nudillos contentos.

P: **Pues si es así yo iré**

Sam: **También yo**

S: **¿Se han preguntado si lo que les darán allí es comida?** – dijo con la intención de bajarles los ánimos –

R: **¡Oh, vamos!** – Se levantó de su asiento - **Por primera vez nuestro glee club gana algo aunque sea un premio consuelo. Nos han regalado esas entradas producto de nuestro esfuerzo y si bien no son la gran cosa por lo menos es algo. **

**Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, será divertido. No hay que preocuparnos donde será ni cómo será, hay que disfrutar nosotros juntos como equipo** -

Mr. Schue: **Te felicito Rachel, me alegro que de verdad entiendas de qué va todo esto. Y ustedes chicos espero que a partir de ahora comprendan mejor las cosas… además, un descanso no está nada mal.**

**Vamos, son jóvenes… ustedes se divierten y encuentran como divertirse por cualquier cosa. Sera divertido, además podremos interactuar más como equipo, estaremos mas unidos y eso es lo que... **-

B: **¿Habrán tiburones gay?** – Pregunto Brittany de la nada y cortando el discurso del profesor.

- **¿Qué?** – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

B: **Si, tiburones gay. ¿Verdad, Santana?**

S: **¿Te refieres a los delfines?** – Pregunto avergonzada.

B: **Si, eso mismo** – comento alegre – **Aunque yo sé que son tiburones gay** – le dijo susurrándole.

Mr. Schue: **¿Uh? Ehh...claro que sí. Conozco que en la feria hay un acuario, no es muy grande** **pero** – en cuanto vio como Brittany se desanimaba cambio de opinión – **No, si… si hay delfines y tiburones y miles de peces, creo que últimamente se dijo que habían traído ballenas** –

Q: **Si, claro. Ballenas en esa feria…** -

B: **Yo voy. Vamos San, será divertido** –

S: **Ok, está bien** – Quinn la miro desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que Brittany la hiciera cambiar tan rápido de opinión?

Mr. Schue: **Chicos que dicen... entonces ¿vamos?**

Los demás cambiaron de opinión y se animaron. Por lo que al final aceptaron ir.

P: **Yo dije desde un principio que iba, no tengo nada que hacer. Y no me perdería ver a mis dos porristas favoritas** – dijo mirando coquetamente a Britt y a Santana.

S: **Cállate, retrasado. Lo único que vas a ver es mi puño dirigiéndose a tu horrible cara.**

Q: **Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos?**

Mr. Schue: **Mañana, nos reuniremos todos en este mismo lugar y saldremos todos juntos. Quiero verlos a todos puntuales. Será en la tarde y saldremos a las cinco, y por favor… les vuelvo a repetir: no lleguen tarde**.

Todos fueron saliendo del glee club, Rachel estaba contenta por lo del evento pero cuando iba a salir fue detenida por Finn.

R: **Finn, hola amor… ¿Que necesitas?**

F: **Esto, Rachel no sé como decirte esto… pero ya no podemos seguir saliendo**

R: **¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Finn?** – Dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir - **¿Es en serio? ¿Estas cortando conmigo?** – Finn, no respondía, solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza y a no hacer contacto visual con ella - **Finn, ¿Estás bien?.. ¿Te he hecho algo, te han amenazado o...**

F: **Para Rachel, para… no, no me han amenazado ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que ya no puedo seguir contigo, porque mereces algo mejor… yo no soy lo que tú crees**.

R: **Es porque al estar conmigo ya no te ven de la misma manera, ¿verdad? **

F: **Rachel no, sabes que eso no es cierto**

R: **Es cierto, al estar conmigo bajas tu reputación, tu popularidad ¿Verdad? – **Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro** - ¿Cómo no me lo imagine? Tú eres el gran jugador que no puede estar con una perdedora como yo**

F: **Rachel, sabes que es importante para mí mantenerme en donde estoy. No puedo dejarlo… además, como capitán no puedo permitir que me falten el respeto y que se den el lujo de ignorarme en el equipo, ¿Entiendes?**

R: **Bien, Finn. Pero eso debiste de habérmelo dicho antes que me enamorara de ti y me aceptaras como tu novia. Pero no importa, aquí lo único importante no es como me sienta o me hagas sentir, aquí lo que importa eres tú y como te deben de ver los demás. Adiós, Finn**

Rachel estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas y se estaba alejando lo más rápido de aquel lugar cuando Finn la alcanzo por detrás.

F: **Rachel** – la sujeto del brazo para que se detuviera - **No quiero que terminemos mal, tú eres importante para mí. En verdad te aprecio pero esto no puedo permitirlo. Perdona por hacer que se crearan todos esos sentimientos en ti. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?** -

R: **Claro** – respondió al borde de las lágrimas - **Nos vemos mañana Finn** – dijo para soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Rachel salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Finn se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que había hecho. Lo que no sabía él ni Rachel es que cierta rubia había observado la conversación que tuvieron y se marchó cuando Finn decidió abandonar el salón.

**-Al día siguiente: Glee club -**

K: **Hey, Rach ¿Por qué esa cara?** – Kurt la saludo apenas la vio recostarse sobre la pared.

R: **Finn termino conmigo** – respondió seca.

K: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

R: **Al parecer su reputación es más importante que yo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

K: **Bueno él se lo pierde, ahora quita esa cara mi cantante favorita, hoy nos divertiremos a lo grande** – dijo sonriéndoles a lo que Rachel respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

R: **Si, eso haremos** – dijo convencida – **Hoy es un día para disfrutar y que mejor que hacerlo con mi amigos ¿No?**

K: **Esa es la actitud pequeña diva **

F: **Hola, Rachel todo bien entre nosotros ¿Cierto?**

K: **Finn, no es necesario **

R: **No te molestes**

F: **Entonces... ¿todo bien entre nosotros?** – Kurt rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras Rachel suspiro fuertemente y trato de serenarse.

R: **Si, todo bien entre nosotros** – le sonrió de manera forzada – **Kurt, voy a salir un rato, necesito despejarme y respirar. Me llamas cuando todos hayan llegado**

De pronto Rachel se sintió cansada y con un peso que para ella no podría sobrellevar. Ahora tendría que lidiar con su ex, pues era junto con ella el capitán del glee club y no estaba preparada para eso. Así que decidió salir del glee club para disfrutar por un poco de aire y relajar su mente.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando todos los momentos vividos, la competencia, los aplausos del público cuando se presentaron… de alguna manera le relajaba todo aquello.

Q: **Vaya, vaya. Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos por acá**

R: **Ahora no Quinn, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías, ni para tus tontos insultos que por cierto no me afectan en nada, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que madures y te comportes como alguien de tu talla? Deja ya, no seas infantil y déjame sola, ¿quieres? Vete, no quiero verte** -

Definitivamente Quinn no se esperaba esa respuesta, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Rachel hablarle de esa forma, es mas, nunca se hubiera imaginado a nadie hablarle de esa forma.

Q: **¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer** - decía gritando - **¡Oh, Berry! De verdad que esta vez te jodiste ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? Eres una tonta, nunca entiendes nada** -

R: **¡Cállate Quinn!, me duelen los oídos de tan solo escucharte** – grito fuertemente haciendo que Quinn cerrara la boca - **Gracias. Ahora déjame tranquila y por favor deja de seguirme… quiero estar sola** -

Rachel salió al campo de futbol y se sentó en uno de los escalones a pensar, definitivamente ni ella misma se creía lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.  
Mientras tanto, Quinn no se lo podía creer ¿Rachel la había enfrentado? definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque por una extra a razón le agradaba el que Rachel lo haya hecho.

Q: **Rachel, esto no se va a quedar así. Es increíble, cada día me sorprendes mas y me gusta** – pensaba mientras se dirigía al salón donde todos deberían ya estar reunidos.

* * *

Mr. Schue: **Bien, creo que ya estamos todos listos. ¿Quién falta?** -

Q: **Falta Rachel** – plan en marcha se dijo a sí misma.

S: **¿Desde cuándo te preocupa?** – le susurró una vez a su costado - **Vámonos, así no tendremos que escuchar su horrible voz todo el camino, ya me tiene enferma con todo lo que sale de su boca**

Q: **Santana no puedes negar que Rachel tiene una fantástica voz** – dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos y también sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

S: **¿Perdón? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?... Y ahora me sales con esto, ¿En serio Fabray?**

Q: **Santana, no me interrumpas ¿Quieres?** - le dijo más bajito para que los demás no la escucharan - **Además necesito que vaya porque tengo algo en mente. Y tú me vas a ayudar, es por eso que no debe faltar** - una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro. Santana entendió al instante el mensaje y no lo dudó ni un segundo.

S: **¿Mr. Schue?**

Mr. Schue: **Dime, Santana ¿Pasa algo?**

S: **Quinn y yo vamos a traer a Rachel, vayan adelantándose al bus** - Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban los demás, todos se miraron entre ellos no creyéndose lo que acababan de escuchar.

Mr. Schue: **Santana, de verdad no puedo creerlo… pero bueno, me alegra que estés tratando de cambiar esa fea actitud que tienes todo el tiempo. Y me alegro también porque ustedes dos quieran hacer las paces con Rachel**

S: **¿Perdón?**

Mr. Schue: **Las esperamos en el bus**

S: **Brittany anda adelantándote, no te preocupes por nosotras… no nos demoramos**

B: **OK, no te demores mucho San**

Mientras tanto Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes y los demás se dirigían al bus y hablaban entre ellos de lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

P: **Que ingenuo** – mencionó Puck con respecto al profesor de canto.

M: **Opino lo mismo... esas dos se traen algo** – acotó Mercedes mientras Kurt la veía preocupado.

K: **Ok, esto no pinta bien, de seguro quieren hacerle algo a Rachel… tal vez deberíamos ir a ver qué sucede**

F: **No creo que pase nada, además deberías alegrarte de que quieran ser amigas** – respondió el mariscal del equipo de fútbol despreocupadamente.

P: **Yo no me meto con esas dos… digo en esas circunstancias, claro** – dijo pícaramente.

B: **¿Entonces en qué circunstancias?** – preguntó inocentemente Britt.

P: **Pues...** -

K: **Ya entendimos Puck, no queremos saber. Voy por Rachel** -

M: **Te acompaño, no quiero que Puck me transmita sus sucios pensamientos** -

* * *

S: **¡Hey gnomo! Parece que tú nunca aprendes la lección ¿verdad?** -

R: **¿De que hablas? ¿Quinn, la trajiste porque no puedes sola o que?** – Definitivamente para Quinn, Rachel estaba cambiando -

Q: **Cierra la boca, te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así… y Santana es mi mejor amiga y tiene por lo tanto todo el derecho de venir si quiere** -

M: **Hey trasero blanco, deja a mi amiga en paz o te daré una paliza que desearas nunca cruzarte conmigo en tu miserable vida** – Mercedes hacia acto de presencia junto con Kurt.

Q: **Vaya, vaya...mira no sabía que había más gente subnormal como tú** –

M: **Ok, ya es suficiente** - Se le iba encima a Quinn - **Voy a romperte ese hocico que traes en esa horrible cara tuya** -

K: **Mercedes detente... basta** - trataba de detener a Mercedes - **Rachel por favor, ya vámonos** -

S: **Esto no se quedara así RuPaul, ya verás. Vámonos Quinn** – dijo jalándola del brazo.

Dicho esto Santana se fue con Quinn mientras esta les daba la espalda no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de odio a todos los demás, en especial a Rachel.

M: **Rachel, ¿Me puedes explicar que paso?**

K: **Si, nunca había visto a Quinn tan molesta, ¿le hiciste o dijiste algo?**

R: **Si, le dije lo que por mucho me he aguantado, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Solo me defendí de sus agresiones, al parecer esto le molesto mucho.**

M: **Vaya que si**

K: **Me alegra que le hayas puesto un alto, pero para el próximo ten un poquito más de cuidado. Sabes que Quinn mueve a todo el equipo de porristas y fútbol**

R: **Eso ya no me preocupa más** – Mercedes y Kurt le sonrieron ampliamente, definitivamente Rachel estaba cambiando.

M: **Ya es tiempo de ir con los demás ¿No creen?**

R: **Si, vamos. Antes de que todos se arrepientan de ir... y chicos. Gracias por todo**

K: **No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos**

Dicho esto se reunieron todos en el bus, cuando Rachel estaba caminando hacia los asientos del bus, Quinn le puso el pie y Rachel tropezó golpeándose de lleno la cara. Mercedes en ese momento quiso saltar sobre Quinn pero fue detenida por los demás, la cosa no paso a mayores y Rachel y Kurt se sentaron en la parte de atrás junto con una molesta Mercedes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Todo iba bien, o así parecía. La gran mayoría de chicos se fueron cada uno por su lado a estar con las personas con quien mas se llevaban, Will ya no quiso insistir más en el tema de estar más unidos así que lo dejo así y se fue junto con Emma.

Rachel por otro lado se encontraba con Kurt y Mercedes tratando de divertirse, la gran mayoría de chicos no se encontraba muy a gusto con el lugar, pues habían ido a parar a un parque de diversiones que por los años, dentro de poco la iban a demoler. Pero que más daba, por lo menos tratarían de sacar provecho en compartir y charlar con sus amigos. Y buen provecho que iban a sacar esta noche una rubia y una latina investigando todos los lugares posibles de, según ellas, un horrendo y aburrido parque de diversiones.

S: **Este lugar es espantoso, con razón las entradas fueron gratis** - Santana se quejaba una y otra vez y esto a la rubia le estaba terminando la paciencia.

Q: **¿Puedes callarte Santana? No me dejas pensar, lo que paso con Rachel no lo voy a dejar a ****medias, eso no lo voy a permitir. Ella va a aprender a respetarme** - le contesto mientras observaba todo el lugar.

S: **Pero ¿es que no te das cuenta que esto es una pérdida de tiempo?, ahora estaría tranquila ****con Britt, pero no** - al parecer lo que le dijo la rubia le entro y le salió por el otro oído.

Q: **Santana, o sigues quejándote y te marchas o me ayudas a vengarme de Rachel, y mas te vale ****que elijas la segunda opción porque...**

S: **Quinn, mira allá** - le dijo señalando lo que parecía ser la atracción principal de lo que

quedaba del parque de diversiones, una casa embrujada - **Bien creo que se me ha ocurrido ****algo**.

La rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando la latina. Por primera vez no sabía que se tramaba, pues claro, si casi siempre era ella la mente detrás de muchos planes que hacía con su querida amiga.

Q: **Santana ahora me explicas porque no sé que te traes** - dijo mientras se iban acercando a la casa hasta llegar a la entrada.

S: **Quinn, entremos y busquemos la sala de control de esta casa, ¿querías venganza? pues he ****aquí tu venganza** - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - **Ahora me entiendes Fabray** - Quinn se quedo pensando por un momento, todavía no entendía nada.

Q: **Santana… ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer? Esto es demasiado viejo como para que lo ****que sea que haya adentro funcione, además esta clausurado, ¿por donde entraremos? ¿Tienes idea de cómo entrar? ¿Y qué pasa si nos quedamos encerradas y no podemos salir?** - la rubia empezó a bombardearla de preguntas, se estaba alterando.

S - **¿Hooola? ¿Eres tu Quinn? Parece que tanto merodear cerca de la enana te esta afectando las ****neuronas, ¿te estas escuchando? ¿No, no lo haces? Entonces cállate y sígueme, vamos por la ****puerta de atrás**.

Diciendo esto se llevó a Quinn del brazo y llegaron a una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado", entraron y una ola de temor les invadió a las dos al ver todo oscuro. Sin embargo eso no les impidió seguir adelante.

Q: **Santana, ¿puedes decirme que rayos haremos o por lo menos a donde nos dirigimos? No veo ****nada** - seguía a pasos cortos y casi pegada a Santana, mientras que esta trataba de encontrar algo con qué ver, decidió usar su celular como linterna.

S: **Bien, ahora veamos… esta debe ser la habitación donde controlan todo lo de este maldito ****juego** - diciendo esto se adentraron a una especie de cabina donde se hallaban monitores en los que se podían ver las diferentes habitaciones y salas del juego.

Q: **¿Y ahora qué? **– Santana resoplo molesta, no entendía como la rubia seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar.

S: **Me preocupas Fabray, nunca pensé que lo de rubia tonta se te acercara tanto** – Empezó a reír hasta que sintió como la rubia le golpeaba el brazo - **¡Hey!, eso dolió. Ten… toma esto y llama a la enana **- le dijo entregándole el celular a la rubia.

Q: **Espera... ¿acaso quieres?** - Y por fin Quinn estaba adentrándose en la mente de su amiga - **Vaya, vaya… muy bien San. Esto será genial, prepárate Berry.**

S: **Rubia tonta, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. Ahora llama al Hobbit, es toda tuya **- diciendo esto vio como su amiga marcaba el numero de la pequeña cantante que había conseguido mediante un soborno a uno de los compañeros de su clase.

* * *

K: **¿Como que no tengo puntería? ¡Ha! Eso es todo, yo gano**.

Kurt festejaba contento con la escopeta entre sus brazos mientras cobraba su apuesta a Rachel y a Mercedes. Se encontraban jugando tiro al blanco.

M: **Suerte de principiante. Exijo otra ronda, y esta vez prepárate que voy con todo… Rachel ****¿te animas?** – Se dirigió a su amiga volviendo a entrar al juego.

R: **Si, solo dame un segundo. Tengo una llamada** - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para poder conversar tranquilamente - **Que raro no reconozco este número** – pensó al visualizar la pantalla.

R: **¿Hola?**

Q: _**Rachel, soy Quinn.**_

R: **¿Quinn?** – Exclamo sorprendida - **¿Como… Cómo es que tienes mi numero? ¿Y para que me llamas?**

Q: _**Rachel, no quiero un interrogatorio ahora. Te llamo porque quiero hablar contigo.**_

R: **¿Conmigo?** – Quinn estaba perdiendo la paciencia - **No sé qué quieras hablar conmigo… si es por Finn, pues alégrate, terminamos.**

Q: _**Eso, ya lo sabía, digo...olvídalo. Te llamo porque...**_ – Sorprendentemente se estaba poniendo nerviosa -_ **porque, porque… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que alguna vez podríamos ser amigas?**_

R: **Si, pero eso fue hace mucho Quinn… yo entiendo que no quieras entablar una amistad conmigo… es más, me parece demasiado carente de sentido.**

Q: _**Rachel, en serio. Creo que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas, yo estoy cansada de tantos malos tratos entre nosotras.**_

R: **Malos tratos de tu parte porque lo que a mi persona se debe…**

Q: _**¡Rachel!**_ – Grito haciendo callar a la cantante - _**Déjame terminar de hablar. Tal vez sea poco creíble, carente de sentido, o lo que sea… pero en serio yo quisiera dejar todo atrás. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y me di cuenta del daño que he causado a muchas personas y sobre todo a ti, no he dejado de hacerte la vida imposible y en verdad yo quisiera remediar todo eso. Quiero comenzar de nuevo.**_

R: **Yo… no, no sé qué decir…. es que no lo puedo creer.**

Q:_ **Rachel, reúnete conmigo y así hablamos más tranquilas, ¿Te parece?**_

R: **Ehh… Sí, me parece bien, pero… ¿Dónde estás?**

Q:_ **Ahora te mando un mensaje con la referencia ¡Ah! por cierto… ven sola, no podría decirte **_

**todo lo que tengo que decir con tus amiguitos agrediéndome.**

R: **Ok está bien, ahora voy para allá. Adiós.**

Q: _**Te esperamos… te espero Rachel** _- se corrigió al instante - _**Y no te demores**_ - fin de la llamada

R: **¿Estoy soñando o qué? **- se peñizco el brazo - **¡Auch!** **Parece que no, entonces esto debe ser ****un milagro o tal vez Quinn crea que se acerca el fin el mundo. Pero bueno, nunca es tarde para ****cambiar.**

Rachel se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y que siguieran divirtiéndose, mientras con cautela y fijándose que nadie la siguiera seguía las instrucciones del mensaje. Al llegar al destino, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero otra llamada de Quinn la hizo entrar en aquella casa.

S: **Bien Quinn… empecemos con la diversión.**

Q: **Yo primero**

Dicho esto aseguro las salidas y cerro las ventanas desde el cuarto de control. Rachel al percatarse de esto se asusto y comprendió al instante que todo había sido un engaño. Se reprochó el haber sido tonta para en creer en esos momentos que Quinn hubiera podido cambiar su trato hacia ella.

R: **Quinn, ¿dónde estás?** – Exclamó a la nada, tratando de encontrar a la rubia - **¿Para qué me trajiste hasta acá, no querías hablar? ¿Que fue todo eso que me dijiste por teléfono?**

Q: **Está más claro que el agua que todo fue un engaño Rachel, te dije que no me iba a quedar ****de brazos cruzados. Eres tan ingenua y tan tonta como para creer que entre tú y yo se hubieran formado lazos de amistad.**

Su voz se escuchaba en toda la habitación en la que Rachel se encontraba, Quinn estaba junto con Santana en la cabina y hablaba a través de un pequeño micrófono mientras la latina controlaba lo demás.

R: **Si, tienes razón… fui muy ingenua, pero créeme cuando te digo que no se volverá a repetir. Por un momento pensé que podrías cambiar, pero personas como tu ya tienen el alma podrida. ¿Por qué no sales y hablamos cara a cara? ¿Qué tramas?** - decía mientras trataba de alertar a sus

amigos con el celular, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no había señal adentro.

S: **Empecemos** - dijo manejando uno de los controles y manipulándolo a su antojo.

De una puerta salió un carro a toda velocidad que envistió a Rachel y la empujo a lo que era un pasadizo por el cual corrió lo mas que pudo y entro a una de las habitaciones. Ya adentro estaban a la vista de ella dos mecedoras que se movían como si algo o alguien estuviera sentado ahí, le pareció extraño pues no había viento ni nada que las moviera. Rachel se quedo por un momento asustada y cuando reacciono salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones, entro a lo que parecía un gran salón, todo lúgubre y oscuro.

Q: **¿Porque no se ve nada?, donde rayos se metió Berry** - de pronto las pantallas de los monitores se apagaron - **¿Santana, que hiciste?**

S: **Yo no hice nada, parece que se fue la energía ¡Demonios! Hace unos momentos funcionaba ****perfectamente bien. Quinn, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que de verdad nos quedamos encerradas.**

Q**: ¿Pero como saldremos si cerraste las puertas?, ¿Y Rachel?** - la rubia ya se estaba preocupando, internamente solo quería hacerle una pequeña broma, pero esto ya estaba fuera de sus manos.

S: **Quinn, la puerta para el personal no es a control podremos salir, en cuanto a Rachel… que ****se las ingenie, no podemos hacer nada** - le respondió con una tranquilidad que impresiono a la rubia - **Tenemos que salir, esto ya no me esta gustando, se esta acabando la energía y nos quedaremos a oscuras, así que salgamos** - dicho esto se apresuró a salir y tomo del brazo a la rubia pero esta se zafó inmediatamente.

Q: **¡Estás loca Santana! No podemos dejar a Rachel encerrada aquí, es peligroso, no sabemos ****que cosas habrán acá ¡Se quedara encerrada! Tenemos que sacarla** - realmente no quería dejar a la morena ahí.

S: **Estará bien Quinn, ¿qué le puede pasar? La dejaremos un rato, luego volveremos con los ****demás para sacarla y ya, no te hagas tanto problema, además… ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la ****enana? ¿No era esto lo que querías? Venganza, temor, respeto… acá lo tienes, que se quede un buen rato a ver si así aprende a no meterse con nosotras.**

Q: **Pero Santana, esto es demasiado… ¡No podemos!**

S: **Sigo sin comprender porque te preocupa tanto Quinn, o… ¿Es que ahora te interesa?**

La rubia en ese momento se puso nerviosa. Claro que le interesaba, le importaba y mucho, desde el primer momento en que la vio pero eso era algo que hasta ahora no se atrevía a demostrar, sino todo lo contrario.

S: **No me digas que quieres ser su amiga o algo más.**

Q: **Santana, no digas estupideces. Claro que no, jamás en mi vida. Jamás** – Volvió a recalcarle - **Que te quede bien claro, vámonos** - dijo jalándola hacia la salida, pero sin sacar un gran sentido de culpabilidad en su interior.

* * *

R: **Diablos, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto… no puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado. Maldita sea la hora en que conteste el maldito celular.**

Rachel caminaba desesperadamente por todos lados tratando de buscar una salida. Llego a otro pasadizo donde encontró una puerta que parecía deba acceso a la parte trasera del juego pero para su mala suerte se encontraba cerrada.

R**: Quinn, ¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? ¿Por qué?, siempre es lo mismo, siempre estas detrás mio con alguna de tus estupideces. Y yo… ¿Por qué siempre termino creyendo que puedas cambiar?**

Se dio media vuelta de regreso, estaba perdiendo la compostura con cada paso que daba y no encontraba una salida. Estaba encerrada en ese maldito juego.

R: **¡Mierda!** – exclamo al sentir un fuerte ruido. Un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones producto del abrir y cerrar de puertas - **¿Que carajos fue eso?**

El pánico empezó a envolverla. Trato de serenarse y pensar con claridad mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire.

R: **Esas cosas no existen, aquí todo es mecánico – **se dijo a si misma** - Seguro están burlándose ahora mismo de mi... ¿Te divierte esto Quinn? ¿Santana?** – alzo la voz para que la escucharan.

De repente las pocas luces que alumbraban pequeñas partes de la casa se esfumaron quedando apenas visible el reflejo de luna llena.

R: **Esto no es nada gracioso ni divertido… ¡Ya basta y maduren!** – no conseguía ni una respuesta por parte de las porristas.

¿?: **A mí sí me parece divertido pequeña.**

Una vos ronca y tenebrosa se hizo presente. Mas no se hizo presente aquel ser portador de esa voz que helaba a cualquiera.

Estaba asustada, no había nadie más que su miedo y ahora ese ser dueño de aquella voz que la heló por completo. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, de pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, y su respiración se volvió más agitada.

La sensación de sentirse observada se volvió verdad para ella. Empezó a correr sin rumbo mientras su corazón parecía querer salir a través de su pecho. Cuando frenó, apenas pudo respirar y no por el esfuerzo físico sino por el miedo que hizo que respirara tan apresuradamente haciendo que le dolieran hasta los pulmones.

¿?: **No podrás huir**

Escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran, y su rostro pronto agarre palidez. Sin pensarlo otra vez comenzó una carrera. No tenía idea de dónde provenía esa voz y tampoco pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo.

En su carrera sin rumbo tropieza y cae. Su mandíbula golpeó brutalmente el suelo, llorando levantó lentamente la cabeza. Un poco de luz a través de una de las ventanas iluminaba la oscuridad, y es entonces cuando lo ve de pie a unos metros por delante de ella, mirándola con una mezcla de majestuosidad y profundo desprecio.

Aquel ser sonríe con placer mirándola, mirando a su futura víctima. Lentamente se acercó a ella que gritó de desesperación e impotencia al verlo aproximarse sin poder moverse. La morena gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder la voz, pero no es lo único que perdió.

También desapareció su conciencia de la realidad. Ya no ve a aquel horrendo ser, ni siquiera sabe que se encuentra ahí. El terror inundó cada rincón de su mente. Esa era toda su realidad.

Mientras contemplaba a su víctima paralizada y enloquecida por el miedo, empezó a reír complacido.

Solo basto una mordida, una mordida para que todo cambie.

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Las dos porristas salieron con paso apresurado, una iba detrás no muy convencida de si que lo que hacia era correcto o no, y la otra creaba en su mente respuestas a las preguntas que estaban por hacerles sus demás compañeros del club. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon el grito por parte de cierta morena a la que le hacían siempre sentir miserable.

Q: **¿Oíste eso? Es Rachel, seguro algo le ha pasado, vamos Santana, regresemos… no podemos dejarla encerrada ahí** – le decía a su amiga casi gritándole mientras esta ponía una cara de desconcierto.

S: **¿De qué hablas?, yo no escuche nada… ¿estas loca o que?** – claro que lo había oído, y perfectamente bien, pero ni de coña iba a regresar a ese lugar.

Q: **No estoy loca Santana, y se perfectamente bien que lo haz oído tanto como yo. No trates de ocultarlo, tu rostro lo dice todo, así que ahora mismo regresamos** – decía una rubia determinada pero temerosa al mismo tiempo, que arrastraba a su amiga del brazo.

S: **¡Quinn para ya! Detente, no voy a regresar ahí, porque… estoy muy cansada y además Berry debe estar bien.**

Q**: ¡Santana!**

S: **No hay de qué preocuparse… seguro ha visto algún monstruo del juego y se ha asustado, es normal, además no me sorprende… es la reina del drama** – trataba de poner excusas, definitivamente no quería volver, y mas sabiendo que se había ido la energía y no había señal con la que pudieran comunicarse en aquel lugar.

Q: **Deja ya de poner tontas excusas. Santana esto es demasiado, ¿qué pasa si en verdad le ha ocurrido algo? Como rayos vamos a explicarles a los demás donde esta Rachel** – le gritaba desesperadamente a su amiga que se encontraba reacia ante aquella situación

S: **Tú lo has dicho, los demás no saben que estaba con nosotras, así que…**

Q – **No puedo creer que seas tan perversa, tu me acompañas ahora mismo** – detenía a su amiga y la volvía a arrastrar de regreso – **Y esta vez no pongas mas escusas **– le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo, la latina se resigno y decidió acompañarla, no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

W: **Bueno chicos se hace tarde, es hora de partir** – gritaba el profesor para llamar la atención de los presentes – **regresemos al bus.**

Todos se reunieron en pocos minutos, algunos exhaustos, algunos aburridos y otros felices porque se haya terminado esta tortura.

W: **¿Están todos?** – Preguntaba mientras chequeaba a los alumnos – **¿Dónde están Rachel, Santana y Quinn? , ¿Brittany sabes algo?, ¿porque no estas con ellas?**

B: **No, Santy me dijo que iba a matar a un feo duende que no dejaba de hablar y que mortificaba con su presencia a todo el mundo y Quinn iba a ayudarla. No quiso que yo vaya por miedo a que salga lastimada.**

Kurt y Mercedez ignoraron lo dicho por Brittany y luego de una pausa se miraron al instante sorprendidos, el que estuvieran ausentes justo ellas tres significaba problemas, y solo problemas para Rachel. Por lo que Kurt se adelanto al profesor antes de que pudiera decir algo y junto con Mercedez le propuso que irían a buscarlas.

* * *

Q: **Santana, alumbra con tu celular que no veo nada** – decía mientras iba detrás de la latina al tiempo que ya se encontraban de nuevo en aquella casa de horrores tratando de llegar a la sala de controles.

S: **Eso misma iba a hacer, y no te pegues mucho a mí que me vas a hacer caer** – decía mientras se detenía de golpe y una rubia chocaba contra su espalda golpeándose el rostro.

Q: **¡Oye! ¿Avisa quieres? … ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? **

S: **Oye, por casualidad… ¿te acuerdas donde quedaba el cuarto de control?, ¿era a la derecha o a la izquierda?** – preguntaba nerviosa al ver como Quinn la miraba con una cara de querer asesinarla, intuía que estaban perdidas.

Q: **¿Me estás diciendo que te estuve siguiendo como una estúpida confiando en tu sentido de orientación? ¡Pero que orientación! Ahora mismo me siento como una ciega siendo guiada por otra ciega** – Quinn estaba tratando de calmar la desesperación que la estaba invadiendo en esos momentos, no le agradaba el hecho de que no sepan donde se encontraban y no había vuelta atrás, se habían alejado mucho de la entrada.

S: **Oye, primero que nada fuiste tu la de la idea de regresar y… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, te hago recordar señorita perfecta que tu sentido de orientación es tan nulo que no puedes ni encontrarte a ti misma en un espejo** – gritaba

Q: **¡Santana!, si me hubieras dicho que no recordabas el camino desde el principio, no te hubiera seguido y no estaríamos perdidas como estamos en estos momentos** – gritaba mas fuerte que la latina ahora – **¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, fue tu idea desde el principio de entrar a este maldito juego.**

S: **Pues fue tu idea la de vengarte de la enana** – respondía – **Si no hubiera sido por tu estúpida intención de querer vengarte, nada de esto hubiera pasado.**

Q: **Pues tu que bien que me ayudaste... yo no te apunte con una pistola para que me hicieras caso, es mas fuiste tu la que me…** - se cayo al sentir una de las puertas cercanas a ellas abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, al instante se abalanzo a Santana, aferrándose y colgándose fuertemente de su cuello.

S: **Carajo, Quinn… me estas ahorcando** – hablaba dificultosamente - **Suéltate, nos vamos a caer** – dicho y hecho, la latina no pudo controlar el peso de la rubia y termino cayéndose, golpeándose la cabeza, y con Quinn encima.

Q: **Perdona, pensé que era algo así como un fantasma… estas cosas me causan mucho temor** – decía mientras ayudaba a la latina a levantarse.

S: **Deja de decir tonterías, y no vuelvas a hacer eso porque te juro que me voy corriendo y te dejo sola** – respondía al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.

Q: **Santana, ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, porque te juro que si me pasa algo y me muero, volveré en fantasma y te jodere por el resto de tu vida, ¿me entiendes?** – amenazó, y vio como una latina la miraba incrédula y al cabo de unos segundos se le formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

S: **Quien diría que la capitana de las porristas que intimida a todos en el WMHS con su sola presencia es intimidada por unos "fantasmitas" que ni siquiera existen… y ni siquiera eso, por el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con el viento, todo tiene una explicación Quinn **- se burlaba mientras Quinn se limitaba a asesinarla con la mirada.

Q: **Si alguien más se entera de esto te olvidas de tu puesto como porrista**

S: **Vamos, creo que era por la derecha** – nuevamente fue detenida por Quinn – **¿Y ahora qué?... ¿un fantasma viene detrás?**

Q: **Santana deja de molestar… no es gracioso**

S: **Para mí si que lo es, nunca hay que dejar escapar las oportunidades** – decía mientras reía y trataba de al mismo tiempo apaciguar los nervios y el temor de la rubia

Q: **Creo haber visto algo moverse, quizás es Rachel. Hay que seguirla** – se iba directo por donde creyó ver la sombra

S: **Mmm…no creo que sea buena idea, ¿qué pasa si no es?** – a la rubia se le desencajo el rostro y empezó a palidecer – **¿Te haz preguntado si somos las únicas personas aquí además de RuPaul?**

Q: **Si es Rach...Rachel. Claro que es, digo no hay nadie mas aquí… ¿verdad?** – la latina no respondía – ¡**Santana respóndeme!**

S: **No sabes cuánto desearía tener una cámara en estos momentos y que saliera al aire, nunca me imagine que le tuvieras tanto miedo a estas cosas **– reía pero se cayo al sentir un golpe por parte de la rubia – **Esta bien… mira solo sígueme, no iremos tras lo que sea que hayas visto, me estoy acordando del camino.**

Las chicas siguieron caminando, Quinn solo se limito a seguir muy de cerca a la latina pero dejándole espacio a esta para que no se volvieran a tropezar como lo habían hecho antes.

Estaba asustada y sí, todo era por querer vengarse de Rachel, desde aquel día en como la morena la enfrento y ella no supo como contestarle no dejo de pensar en como le iba hacer pagar su atrevimiento, nunca había visto esa faceta de Rachel.

Quinn seguía metida en sus pensamientos que eran abarcados prácticamente por Rachel, hasta que la voz de la latina la hizo reaccionar.

S: **Mira Quinn, ahí esta el cuarto de control, ¿a que mi orientación es pésima no?** – decía con mucho ego a lo que Quinn solo rodo lo ojos

Las chicas entraron y para sorpresa de ellas las energía había vuelto, puesto que se prendieron los monitores y volvió la luz a la habitación en la que se encontraban, sin perder mas tiempo Quinn le indico que localizara a Rachel.

S: **Que raro, no la veo por ninguna parte, ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido esa enana?** – decía mientras apretaba unos pequeños botones y veía las diferentes habitaciones en el monitor.

Q: **No pases tan rápido, busca bien** – la rubia se impacientaba y se preocupaba al no hallar a Rachel, si algo le pasaba a la morena no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

S: **Quinn, estoy volviendo a repasar las habitaciones y no hay rastro de ella** – la latina se sorprendió al notar a la rubia angustiada y tratando de contener unas lágrimas, nunca la había visto tan preocupada – **A lo mejor encontró una salida, la habitación en la que se encontraba tiene una de las ventanas rotas, al principio no estaba así… eso solo significa que debe haber escapado** – trataba de calmar a la rubia – **será mejor que ya regresemos, se hace demasiado tarde.**

Q: **Si, creo que es lo mejor** – dijo en un susurro y saliendo junto con la latina.

No se sentía satisfecha, quería ver a la morena, necesitaba verla y verificar que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero no la encontró y decidió darle crédito y realismo a lo que dijo Santana, seguramente ella habrá escapado, es lo mas lógico.

Al salir, las porristas se encontraron con Kurt y Mercedez que las miraban con gesto de reproche.

K: **Y bien, díganme ¿dónde está Rachel?** – Las acuso sin pensarlo dos veces - **Porqué se muy bien que algo le hicieron.**

S: **¿Con que derecho nos acusas de eso porcelana?, pero da igual, de todas formas… si lo supiera no tendría por qué decírtelo. No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que sal mi vista.**

M: **¡cuidado con lo que dices!** – la amenazo Mercedez a lo que la latina solo sonrió con superioridad.

Quinn solo le dio un codazo para que se marcharan, lo último que quería era tener que separar a Santana de una pelea. Pero la nueva pareja les impedía el paso, al parecer tenían que inventar algo para salir de ahí.

Q: **Escuchen. Sí, es verdad. Rachel estaba con nosotras… nos encontramos en el camino, pero luego se marcho, al parecer le dio miedo vernos después de haberse enfrentado a mí pues no le quedo otra que huir, como siempre lo hace** – dijo restándole importancia.

K: **¿Y a dónde fue? Estoy tratándome de comunicar con ella desde hace rato y no me contesta el celular **– Quinn volteo rápidamente a mirar a Santana, gesto que no quedo desapercibido por los otros dos chicos

S: **Se fue a su casa, bueno eso le escuché gritar antes que se marchara y algo también de Barbra pero eso no interesa. Así que ahora si se apartan** – dijo mientras avanzaban a través de ellos y saliendo de aquel lugar junto con Quinn - **Le daría un caramelo a cada uno por su obediencia pero se me acabaron, aunque por ahí vi unos pequeños restos de huesos, tal vez con eso calmen sus necesidades, Bye – **se despidió canturreando.

Dicho esto se reunieron con los demás, al llegar Santana explico la ausencia de Rachel. Kurt junto con Mercedez solo asintieron con algo de duda, pues no estaban muy convencidos con la versión de las porristas, pero ya era muy tarde y cuando regresaran se encargarían de llamar a Rachel para platicar con ella lo sucedido. Luego de esto fueron directamente a sus casas a descansar. Quinn por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño, diferentes interrogantes sobre el posible paradero de Rachel no la dejaban tranquila.

Q: **Rachel, donde estarás…**

* * *

- **Hey, despierta **– decía una chica moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo de Rachel

R: **¿Ah? ¿Qué?.. ¿Don-dónde estoy?** – Decía incorporándose lentamente y frotándose los ojos - **¿Quién eres tú? **– observaba a la chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro. Muy bonita pensó, se quedó mirándola por unos momentos.

- **Disculpa. Me llamo Elizabeth, Elizabeth Doyle** – le dijo estrechándole la mano a lo que la morena correspondió pero una mirada de confusión de parte de esta incito otra vez a hablar a aquella joven - **Cuando pasaba en mi coche por el lugar te divise tirada por ahí** – dijo señalándole un sendero que seguía a un frondoso bosque al lado de la carretera.

R: **¿Qué?, pero como llegue ahí** – trataba de recordar algo pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se aparecía cuando lo intentaba.

E: **¿No recuerdas nada?** - al ver que Rachel no decía nada prosiguió - **Cuando me baje y te vi, estabas inconsciente, trate de llamar a una ambulancia pero por aquí no hay señal y como no portabas ningún documento no sabia donde llevarte, haz estado así durante 25 minutos. ¿Cómo te llamas? **– Preguntó amablemente – **Y qué fue lo último que recuerdas, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.**

R: **Me llamo Rachel Berry y… bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con unos amigos jugando en un parque de diversiones y de ahí recibí una llamada pero no me acuerdo de quien y de ahí... ¡Ahhhg!** – se quejaba, otra vez le dolía la cabeza.

E: **¿Estas bien, que te sucede?** – la joven la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo.

R: **No, no lo sé… cada vez que intento seguir recordando me duele demasiado la cabeza**

E: **Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital, hay uno cerca. Vamos, te llevare **– la ayudaba a levantarse y la dirigía hacia el auto.

Al llegar al auto, Rachel se subió de copiloto y se distraía mirando el lugar, trataba de no recordar nada por el momento y despejar su mente, mientras la joven a su costado conducía no muy despacio y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena con cierta preocupación. El clima cambió radicalmente y empezó a llover fuertemente, pero algo llamo la atención a la morena, no podía verse reflejada en el retrovisor del auto, por lo que bajo la luna del auto y empezó a mover el espejo.

R: **Medio raro tu espejo, no puedo verme** - decía mientras lo movía de un lado a otro para poder verse – **¿Qué clase de truco es este?** – Preguntaba – **Solo puedo ver la calle pero, ¿por qué no mi reflejo?**

E: **Ya llegamos** – ignorando completamente las interrogantes de Rachel se bajo rápidamente del auto y ayudo a la morena a hacer lo mismo.

R: **Hey, yo lo siento pero creo que ya me siento mejor… perdona las molestias que te he causado** – la joven la miraba atentamente – **Yo creo que lo mejor… lo mejor será que ya regrese a mi casa. La verdad es que no deseo entrar ahí y tampoco tengo lo necesario para pagar gastos.**

E: **No te preocupes, yo te acompaño y cubro cualquier gasto, después me lo pagas.**

R: **No, no puedo hacer eso… suficiente perdida de tiempo he sido para ti, no quiero ser una molestia – **dijo retrocediendo y alejándose de la joven.

E: **Descuida, que no lo eres. Me sentiría realmente mal si te dejo así como estas, no te veo del todo bien, casi te desmayas. Yo no soy de aquí, estaba buscando un lugar para quedarme a dormir y ayudarte para mí no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo – **le dedico una sonrisa que de cierta manera le inspiro un halo de confianza a Rachel.

R: **En serio, no te preocupes. Voy a tomar un taxi, puedes irte tranquila. Muchas gracias por todo**

E: **¿Y con que se supone vas a pagar? ¿Tienes dinero? - **Rachel bajo la mirada avergonzada, era cierto. No tenía nada de dinero** - Anda ya déjate de rogar. Te creeré si me dices que te sientes bien pero… ¿qué te parece si no entramos al hospital pero yo te llevo a tu casa y como recompensa me dejas pasar la noche contigo?**

Rachel se ruborizo ante aquella propuesta. ¿En que estaba pensando?, claro que no lo iba a aceptar, era una completa extraña, quizás una criminal o una psicópata, pero después de todo aquella joven la había ayudado y supuestamente el largo tiempo que estuvo inconsciente no le hizo nada malo. Bueno, hasta ahora.

R: **¿Perdón? ¿Pasar la noche conmigo?** – se le vino a la mente otras cosas

E: **Si no es mucha molestia. No tengo donde hospedarme y buscar hoteles a estas horas me tomaría mas tiempo además de que están muy subidos de precio por estas zonas, por eso me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa a dormir te pagare el hospedaje y aparte de que te podría cuidar por si algo malo te pasara, ¿Qué dices? – **Le sonrió** – No soy ninguna psicópata por cierto – **dijo graciosamente.

R: **Ah… era eso **– susurro

E: **¿Entonces?**

R: **Bueno, está bien, pero no trates de asesinarme ¿vale?** – le advirtió seriamente para después regalarle una divertida sonrisa. La joven no pudo evitar reír.

E: **Claro que no, si así fuera ten por seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho** - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Rachel al verla se ruborizo. Esa joven la hacía ponerse nerviosa pero de manera extraña le transmitía cierta confianza.

Rachel le dio la dirección donde vivía, se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron otra vez hacia el auto pero antes de entrar Rachel no pudo quedarse con cierta duda.

R: **Hey** – la llamo - **¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?** – le pregunto a la joven que ya estaba subiendo al automóvil.

E: **¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? **– pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la morena.

Rachel la agarró del brazo, la joven se quejo internamente de dolor por el movimiento un poco "brusco" de la morena y la obligo a ponerse a la misma altura de ella frente al espejo retrovisor.

R: **¿Qué es esto? ¿Me puedes explicar porque rayos no me veo reflejada y tu si? ¿Esto es una broma, un truco o que?** – le decía perdiendo la calma. No se le ocurría alguna explicación para ello.

E: **Tranquilízate **– le decía mientras la agarraba de los hombres tratando de calmarla – **Eso es… es solo un truco, mi espejo retrovisor…**

R: **No soy estúpida – **dijo desasiéndose del agarre de Elizabeth** - ¡¿Por qué no me puedo ver?! – **Grito** – Pero que rayos… ¡Auch!** –

Se había raspado el labio y empezó a sangrar, se quedo callada y sorprendida y con cierto temor dirigió sus manos hacia su boca, tratando de palpar sus dientes cuando pudo sentir dos colmillos que hicieron lastimar sus dedos al tocarlos, miro la sangre recorrer sus manos y en ese momento perdió otra vez la razón.

Al cabo de un buen rato volvía a despertar, miraba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, poco a poco la calma empezó a reinarla. Se encontraba recostada en su cama y se reincorporó poco a poco.

R: **Que bueno, solo fue una pesadilla… - **se frotó los ojosy bostezo** - Parece que no** – dijo al ver entrar silenciosamente a Elizabeth en su habitación.

E: **¿Te sientes bien?** – preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Rachel.

Rachel en ese momento se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se fue directamente al baño, al comprobar que tampoco se veía al espejo y al palpar ciertos colmillos en su boca comenzó a desesperarse otra vez, Elizabeth fue detrás de ella sabiendo como se pondría la morena.

E: **Escucha, tranquilízate… todo tiene una simple explicación**

R: **¡¿Simple explicación?! ¡No veo mi maldito reflejo y tengo colmillos! ¡Colmillos!** – gritó fuertemente - **Que simple explicación, esto no puede estar pasando**. **No puede… no puede… no puede… - **comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro con los ojos cerrados asegurándose que su mente no le haya jugado algo sucio.

E: **Eres un vampiro** – le soltó directamente dejando a Rachel petrificada y deteniéndose en su andar.

R: **Es una broma ¿Verdad? – **

E: **No, no estoy bromeando.**

R: **¡Que carajos, eso no existe… no me tomes el pelo!**

E: **Te voy a describir para que te des cuenta. Eres pálida, tienes colmillos, tus ojos cambian de color cuando te alteras como ahora y sumándole que no puedes verte en el espejo… no, no me queda otra que decir que eres un vampiro – **explicó tranquilamente alterando más a Rachel.

R: **¿Pero cómo? No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando – **la morena la miraba cuando se le cruzo otra interrogante** - ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?**

E: **Te lo diré, pero por favor respira y no me interrumpas, ¿ok?** – la morena solo asintió – **Bien. Primero que nada fuiste atacada por un vampiro** – Rachel negó con su cabeza pidiendo más explicaciones - **Este vampiro estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de aquella casa, que por cierto estaba clausurada. No sé cómo tú y tus amigas entraron, no solo entraron en un lugar no permitido sino que además de eso abrieron la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado.**

R: **¿Mis amigas? Pero si yo fui sola… Quinn** – ahora recordaba todo, ella fue quien la llamo y quien la llevo a ese lugar – **Quinn, todo fue porque recibí su maldito mensaje.**

E: **¿Por qué será que los jóvenes de hoy no entienden las advertencias? Me costó mucho encerrarlo de nuevo **– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

R: **Hablas como si fueras una vieja** – dijo de manera divertida - **¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Sesenta?**

E: **No, pero a tu edad no hacía lo mismo que ustedes.**

R: **¿A mi edad? ¿Qué edad tienes?** – pregunto curiosa.

No le ponía más de veinticinco.

E: **Ya te lo diré en su momento… Ahora lo importante aquí eres tu **– dijo suspirando - **No sé qué hare contigo.**

**R: ¿Piensas matarme? ¿Por eso dijiste que eras experta en exterminar? **

E: **No te voy a lastimar, yo no pienso hacerte nada** – dijo calmando a Rachel que al parecer se ponía a defenderse con lo primero que estaba a su alcance - **Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.**

**R: ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Qué relación tienes con el vampiro que estaba encerrado?**

E: **El vampiro que encerré es mi hermano** – Rachel la escuchaba atenta - **Fue una víctima, lamentablemente… luego de que adquiriera ciertas habilidades comenzó a lastimar a diferentes personas solo por diversión. No pude matarlo por lo que lo encerré. **

**R: Esto es para no creer. En serio no… no puedo creer del todo lo que me dices – **comentó negándose** – Se supone que los vampiros son cuentos inventados, eso no existe.**

**E: Pues al final de cuentas no fueron cuentos inventados. Existen, Rachel. Y yo me encargo de que ninguno salga a la luz, pero ya vez… esta vez hice mal mi trabajo.**

**R: ¿Quién eres? ¿También eres un vampiro?**

**E: No. Y yo solo me encargo de que aquellas personas que fueron convertidas por mi hermano no existan en este mundo. Las personas que fueron convertidas son contraladas por él, pierden completamente el control y cumplen todo lo que él les mande… lastimando y matando a cualquiera que se les cruce.**

Rachel se quedó analizando la situación. Ella había sido mordida por ese vampiro. ¿Por qué ella no estaba siendo contralada? Ella seguía siendo la misma, se sentía tranquila y no había perdido el control. Lo único que sentía diferente era que ahora se sentía con mucha más energía que antes.

R: **¿Por qué yo soy la excepción?** **¿Por qué no me mataste?**

E**: No lo sé. Y si no te mate es porque eres diferente Rachel – **dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de la que Rachel empezaba a acostumbrase y que cada vez comenzaba a gustarle.

R: **Entonces… ahora voy a empezar a vivir como un vampiro. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Con mi familia, mis amigos, el colegio… no voy a poder seguir con mi vida.**

E: **Yo te voy a ayudar. Confía en mi** – dijo acercándose y agarrando suavemente su mano para darle cierto confort – **No te voy a dejar sola… no está entre mi planes hacerlo. Además dentro de poco vas a comenzar a sentir sed** – dijo preocupando mas a Rachel – **Pero no te preocupes por eso, te ayudare a controlarte de alguna manera y sobre todo a controlar la fuerza que ahora posees.**

R: **¿Fuerza?**

E: **SI, ahora eres un vampiro Rachel. Al principio como recién te has convertido en uno no lo notarás, pero de apoco esa fuerza va a salir** - Elizabeth la soltó para mostrarle su brazo - **Mira nada mas como me dejaste el brazo** – dijo mostrándole una marca roja ocasionada por la presión que Rachel había hecho cuando la agarro del brazo.

R: **Lo… lo siento yo no quería. Ni siquiera pensé que podría…** -

E: **No te preocupes. No es nada.**

R: **Por cierto… ¿continuare con mi vida**? – Elizabeth la miro confusa – **¿Seguiré como antes y hare de cuenta que ahora soy normal?**

E: **Claro que lo harás. Vas a seguir haciendo las cosas que hacías antes y seguirás con tu vida, iras al colegio, seguirás saliendo con tus amigos…**

R: **¿Y cómo haré eso? **

E: **Déjamelo a mí. Mañana empieza tu nueva vida, Rachel. Prepárate**.

* * *

Gracias a todos por la buena onda. Saludos

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

Mañana seria un nuevo día, una nueva vida. Pero, ¿qué seria ahora de sus sueños, aquellos por lo que siempre trato de seguir adelante pese a las adversidades?

Por más que trataba, no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en qué seria de ella a partir de ahora, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Quinn. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta de hacerle caso en aquel momento y dejarse llevar por sus mentiras? Ella sabia que Quinn no era una persona de confiar, que siempre la humillaba y trataba de hacerle la vida cada día más miserable. ¿Por qué entonces iba a creer que de un día para otro quería ser su amiga? No lo entendía.

Y esta chica que ahora dormía en el sofá de su casa. Una persona que prácticamente era una extraña pero que de cierta forma le inspiraba confianza. Lo único que conocía era su nombre: Elizabeth, y que también tenía un hermano vampiro. Tenía que saber más acerca de esta joven, pues ahora pasaría el resto de sus días a su lado. Por el momento, viendo como era su situación actual, no le convenía separarse de ella.

Por último, aunque no quisiera, se le vino a la mente aquel hombre que la mordió. No quería recordar su imagen, la atemorizaba.

De pronto sintió una necesidad que empezaba a intranquilizarla.

R: **Tengo que salir. **

Arrojo las sabanas y sin perder tiempo se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación y con mucho sigilo bajó hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Pero justo cuando se disponía a abrirla fue interrumpida.

E: **¿A dónde vas?**

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en el sofá, media adormilada.

E: **¿No puedes dormir? – **le pregunto al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la joven vampira.

R: **No, yo… solo quiero salir un rato a despejarme. Perdón si te desperté** – estaba decidida a salir de ahí, estando en su cuarto se sentía encerrada. Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos irse de ahí.

E: **Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí. Tengo que vigilarte. Las dos no somos consientes de lo que puedes hacer** – dijo acercándose más a Rachel que le daba la espalda.

R: **No eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer. Dije que quiero salir y eso voy a hacer.**

E: **Escucha. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero créeme que lo hago por tu bien y por el de los demás** – detuvo las acciones de Rachel agarrándola del brazo – **No puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos, puedes lastimar a alguien así que te quedas, ¿me oyes? **

Para Rachel eso había sonado a una orden, cosa que para nada le gustó.

Rachel se giro tan rápido que la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La agarro de los hombros y la acorralo en la pared más cercana.

R: **No vas a decirme que hacer.**

Aquellos ojos color café desaparecieron y en su lugar estaban unos completamente rojos. La mirada oscura y los colmillos que le mostraba solo le transmitían odio.

E: **Rachel, tranquilízate. Por favor, todo saldrá bien** – trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero no podía. La vampiresa era más fuerte.

Rachel no decía nada, dirigió su mirada al cuello descubierto de la joven y poco a poco sin ser consciente fue acercándose.

E: **Rachel, detente** – le ordenó.

Pero la ahora vampira no le hacia el mínimo caso, y justo cuando iba a ser mordida rápidamente saco un pequeño metal con forma de cruz y se la mostró a Rachel quien instantáneamente la soltó. Se alejó torpemente, tropezó con uno de los muebles, y cayó de cara.

R: **¡Auch!** – Se quejó desde el suelo - **¿Oye por qué hiciste eso?**

Volvía a ser la misma nuevamente.

R: **¿Qué paso? – **pregunto nuevamente levantándose.

E: **Trataste de morderme, eso paso **– Rachel la miraba confundida – **Al parecer no recuerdas nada.**

R: **Yo solo quería salir un momento. No me gusta estar encerrada en mi habitación… ni que me hubiera portado mal. Esto parece un castigo** – decía haciendo pucheros lo cual le parecía adorable a Elizabeth.

Aquella joven volvía ser la de antes, nada comparada a la que intento atacarla.

E: **Espérame aquí un momento** – Rachel accedió y al cabo de unos minutos la joven volvía entregándole un pequeño frasco – **Toma, bebe esto.**

R: **¿Qué se supone que esto?** – miraba con cierto desprecio el contenido.

E: **Tómatelo. Te hará bien. Te ayudara descansar un poco y así ya no tengas ansias de querer salir. Por cierto, no es veneno** – añadió al ver que Rachel iba a preguntar algo.

R: **Si no me queda de otra** – dijo resignada para después tomarse el contenido del pequeño frasco.

Al momento en que sintió como el líquido pasaba por su garganta sintió mucha más energía, de pronto se sentía satisfecha y tranquila. Como bien dijo Elizabeth, ya no tenía ganas de salir.

R: **Vaya, no está nada mal. ¿Qué es?** – preguntó curiosa mientras pasaba su lengua por su boca para volver a sentir aquel sabor.

E: **Sangre. ¿Qué más podría ser?**

Rachel abrió los ojos y se quedó más pálida de lo que estaba mostrando una cara de horror.

E: **No me pongas esa cara. Se nota que te ha gustado.**

R: **Esto va contra mis principios. No hare más preguntas, no quiero saber de dónde proviene** – Dijo completamente asqueada.

Elizabeth comenzó a reírse de la actitud que mostraba. Definitivamente era completamente diferente a cuando perdía la razón como hace unos momentos atrás.

R: **No te burles** – la amenazó apuntándole con el dedo. Elizabeth asintió elevando las manos en señal de rendición pero no dejo de mostrarle una sonrisa divertida.

R: **Por cierto… cambiando de tema** – se mostró un poco tímida - **¿Cómo se supone que voy asistir mañana al colegio? Cuando me vean los del club van a saber que he cambiado, incluso si…** - se tapó la boca con las dos manos - **¡Oh Dios mío! – **exclamó exageradamente preocupando a Elizabeth.

E: **No te preocupes. Cálmate. Dije que te ayudaría, te voy a alistar, te voy a cambiar de ropa que la necesitas y bueno… haber si te echo algo de color a lo pálida que estas, así no creo que sospechen – **dijo intentando calmarla.

R: **¡No voy a poder cantar! ¡Se me verán los horribles colmillos! **– ignorando lo dicho por la joven le preocupaba mas el hecho de no poder cantar que cualquier otra cosa.

E: **¿Era eso?** – preguntó incrédula. Rachel asintió visiblemente preocupada – **Pues si ese es tu gran problema no cantes. Problema resuelto.**

R: **¡Pero es que tu no entiendes! Yo soy la voz de este club, y… y ahora que se acercan las nacionales… ¡Dios, ayúdame con esto!**

E**: Pues que lastima, pero no vas a cantar y si te lo piden di que estas mal de la garganta y ya – **habló como si esa solución fuera de los más normal, pero para Rachel no lo era** - Ahora sube a tu habitación y descansa** – dió por terminado el tema

Rachel se quedó mirándola y esbozó una sonrisa burlona

E: **¿Qué? **– le pregunto al ver que Rachel la miraba de forma divertida y al ver como ésta comenzaba a reír.

R: **¿Te has escuchado hablar… eres como mi mamá ahora? – **Elizabeth se sonrojo** - Además no tengo sueño, creo que la que debe descansar aquí eres tú. Mira la cara que traes** – decía burlándose

E: **Si me duermo quien sabe que cosas hagas, no te tengo confianza que digamos.**

R: **Oh vamos, ni que te fuera a comer. **– a lo que la joven solo levanto las cejas – **Ok, esta bien… pero no tengo sueño, y me aburro.**

E: **¿Te parece que aprovechemos este tiempo para hablar? **– A Rachel le pareció una excelente idea. Juntas se fueron a sentar en el sofá.

R: **Bien** – empezó Rachel – **Como ya sé tu nombre dime entonces qué edad tienes. **

E: **Después de todo lo que ha pasado me sorprende que me preguntes la edad.**

R: **Es que no quiero hablar de lo sucedido… no por el momento. Quiero saber de ti, lo único que conozco es tu nombre y lo de tu hermano.**

E: **Bueno, solo porque no eres hombre te contestare a esa pregunta. **– le dijo de manera divertida – **Tengo 19 años**. – Rachel la miró con una cara de sorprendida.

R: **Si es así… ¿Cómo le harás para entrar al WMHS?**

E: **No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí.**

R: **¿Y eres de aquí?**

E: **En realidad no, soy inglesa de nacimiento pero a la edad de siete años me vine con mi hermano por problemas económicos. Ahora me toca.**

R: **Bueno…**

Y ahí empezó Rachel a contar toda su vida hasta de cómo la engendraron sus padres. A la joven Elizabeth no parecía aburrirle, le fascinaba escucharla. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar tanto a una persona. Empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia la morena, escuchaba atenta a lo que decía y no perdía ningún detalle de los gestos de la morena. Siguieron conversando y conociéndose. Pasaron las horas y a Elizabeth le vencía el sueño, trataba de no dormirse porque todavía la ahora vampiresa seguía hablando, cuando esta se percató de esto.

R: **Deberías ir a descansar, prometo no hacer nada** **malo** – dijo levantando la mano derecha al costado de su pecho, sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

E: **Tengo tanto sueño que confiare en ti, pero antes** – saco de su bolsillo la pequeña cruz, haciendo que Rachel por impulso se alejara y retrocediera poco a poco.

R: **¡Wou!.. Así que… ¿ahora soy vulnerable a esas cosas?** – Decía con cierto temor – **Por alguna extraña razón no puedo acercarme a ti y de pronto me siento un poco débil.**

E: **Si, así es** – dijo mientras se lo colocaba al cuello – **Voy a asegurarme de que no intentes morderme** – le decía con cierta picardía.

R: **Pero yo no haría eso, además colocarte esa cruz en el cuello significa que no confías en mí.**

E: **Sé que eres una buena persona, Rachel, y lo siento pero no confió en tus impulsos. No hasta que logres controlarlos, te recuerdo que hace unas horas quisiste atacarme.**

R: **Okeeey, está bien… pero no te me acerques con eso, ¿vale?** – dijo amenazándole con el dedo

E: **Claro que no** – dijo riendo - **Bueno ahora a descansar lo poco que queda.**

Dicho esto se acomodó en el sofá y Rachel se fue hacia a su habitación a escuchar un poco de música. No tenía sueño. Regresó y encontró totalmente dormida a Elizabeth, empezó a sentir una necesidad de acercársele, pero se detuvo. No podía seguir avanzando, aquella cruz que la joven durmiente portaba en el cuello no se lo permitía.

R: **Tengo que aprender a controlarme, sino fuera por esa cruz que lleva quien sabe que pudiera hacer** – dicho esto se coloco los audífonos y empezó a rondar por toda la casa – **Tal vez me pueda relajar con un poco de música.**

Pasaron las horas y Rachel caminaba por todos los rincones de la casa, mientras escuchaba su música, trataba también de cómo le haría para no participar en el glee club y pasar totalmente desapercibida por sus compañeros. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para ella, ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y ella seguía rondando por todos los alrededores.

E: **Pareces un león enjaulado, haz estado así desde que me dormí si no me equivoco.**

R: **Pues sí, resulta que además de temerle a un simple metal con forma de cruz ahora tampoco puedo dormir.**

E: **Seguramente lo harás de día. Bien, ya que no tienes sueño y yo tampoco… vamos a prepararte.**

* * *

**-Instituto WMHS-**

Q: **Santana, ¿Crees que hoy venga Rachel?**

S: **¿Que parte de no me interesa no entiendes?** – decía mientras se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje – **Mejor si no viene.**

Q: **¡Santana, ya me cansaste!** – gritó tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor voltearon sorprendidos y estuvieron al pendientes por si las cheerios iniciaban una pelea.

S: **Bájate el tono, ¿Quieres?**

Q: **No. Recuerda que yo soy la capitana**

S: **Ok rubia, no hagas un escandalo ni un drama, te comienzas a parecer a la enana** – Santana ayudaba a incrementar mas la cólera de la rubia.

Q: **Escucha** – dijo tratando de serenarse - **Es necesario que sepamos dónde está Berry, ¿te das cuenta que si alguien se entera de lo que pasó y van con el chisme corremos el riesgo de ser expulsadas?**

S: **Pero nadie sabe lo que paso... y a nadie le importa** – en ese momento la rubia se le iba encima pero la latina fue salvada por la campana – **Bien tengo clase de historia, nos vemos Q.**

Q: **¡Eres insoportable! **– decía dijo para después dirigirse a su clase de biología.

* * *

**Director**: Sea bienvenida señorita Elizabeth, esperemos que su estancia en el WMHS sea positiva y un avance en su desempeño académico, cualquier duda no se preocupe, la Srta. Berry será su guía. Ahora si me disculpan, pueden retirarse. Tengo mucho que hacer – dijo volviendo su mirada a unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

E: **Lo dejamos entonces y gracias por todo** – decía mientras lo saludaba amablemente y salían de la oficina.

R: **Eso fue rápido** – dijo al presenciar como Elizabeth ingresó sin ningún problema al instituto, claro con algunas o mejor dicho con muchas mentiras.

E: **Lo sé… bueno ahora me vas a llevar a mi clase Srta. Berry** – decía con cierta picardía mientras le entregaba algunos de sus documentos.

Habían planeado todo para evitar sospechas. Elizabeth seria una vieja conocida de Rachel que venía desde muy lejos a pasar tiempo en Lima y seria la nueva estudiante del WMHS.

R: **¿Es en serio? ¿Estudiaras realmente acá?**

E: **Claro que no Rachel, no pienses que quiero repetir el colegio. Pero por lo menos debemos darle un poco de realismo al asunto. Me he metido acá como una estudiante y pues tengo que actuar como tal.**

R: **Si, si claro, a ver… tu primera clase es Biología. Sígueme** – la agarró de la mano y se la llevo a la clase, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la joven

B: **¡Rachel, hola!** – Las sorprendió Brittany en medio del camino y causándole a Rachel un mini infarto – **¿Quién es tu amiga, me la presentas?**

R: **Brittany, no hagas eso. Me asustaste** – le reprochó, pero Britt solo sonreía graciosamente - **Ella es Elizabeth, Elizabeth ella es Brittany. Es… una amiga de la infancia.**

E: **Un gusto** – le contesto estrechándole la mano, pero Brittany se le abalanzo encima atrapándola en un abrazo

B: **El gusto es mío** – dijo sin dejar de sonreír - **Rachel no sabía que tenías amigas tan hermosas, deberías presentármelas mas seguido, así podríamos hacer un trio con…**

R: **¡Brittany!** – la interrumpió - **Olvida lo que dijo… a veces se emociona tanto que no sabe lo que dice** – se dirigió a Elizabeth nerviosa – **Brittany ella es una amiga mía, nos conocemos desde el kínder y ahora es la nueva estudiante del colegio, así que te pido por favor la trates con respeto… y por cierto no comentes nada a Santana y a Quinn, te lo agradecería mucho.**

B: **No me parece justo, ellas son mis amigas y nunca nos guardamos secreto. ¿Que recibiría a cambio?** – preguntaba con toda la inocencia del mundo

R: **Pues… ¿Qué te parece si a cambio te doy una bolsa de gomitas y un spa gratis para Lord Tubbington?**

B: Me gustan las gomitas. Hecho – escupió su mano y se la estrecho a Rachel esperando a que le devolviera el gesto, mientras Elizabeth luchaba por no matarse de la risa delante de ellas. Bastaba con verle la cara que puso la morena para que no pudiera controlarse.

R: **Brittany, ¿Es realmente necesario?... No podemos simplemente hacer eso del meñique o si quieres te firmo un documento**

B: **No, así es como se cierran los verdaderos pactos **– A Rachel no le quedo de otra y le devolvió el gesto con desagrado – **Listo, espero mis gomitas en el descanso y Lord Tubbington espera su spa esta tarde, por cierto Rachel…**

R: **Dime, ¿necesitas algo más?** – decía mientras se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo.

B: **Estas diferente hoy** – dijo observándola detenidamente - **¿Por qué estas vestida así?** – Preguntó – **Digo… a pesar se vestir esas faldas tan horribles no se podía negar que tenías unas piernas muy sexys.**

R: **Brittany, lo que pasa es que…**

B: **No digo que estés mal. Esos jean te quedan muy bien, resaltan más tú figura, pero es un poco extraño no ver de nuevo esas piernas largas que tienes. A pesar que te tenía cierta envidia por eso ya me había acostumbrado.**

R: **Es que…**

B: **Los jean están bien pero lo que no me gusta es esa sudadera, no veo nada de piel ¿Y por qué tienes esos anteojos?** – Seguía con el interrogatorio – **No sabía que eras corta de vista… ¿Y esa gorra? ¿Ahora eres una espía… trabajas para la CIA, o trabajas para los hombres de negro? ¿Hay marcianos en el instituto?**

Rachel se había mareado con tantas preguntas.

R**: Si, es cierto** – Elizabeth solo la miro con cara de confusión

B: **Ya sospechaba, además de que Lord Tubbington me tenía al pendiente de cualquier cosa rara que pasara.**

R: **Bueno… Brittany tenemos prisa, ya empiezan las clases. Y por favor ni una palabra.**

B: **Okey Rachie… y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.**

R: **Adiós Britt, nos vemos** - decía mientras se alejaban de la rubia.

E: **¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?** – preguntaba incrédula a lo que hace momentos presencio

R – **Pues sí. Ella es Brittany, es un poco rara, pero es una persona de buenos sentimientos y a veces las cosas raras que dice las pasas por alto por la inocencia con que las dice… es increíble que se lleve tan bien con Santana.**

E: **Oye por cierto… ¿dónde conseguirás un spa para ese tal lord tubintu o como se llame?**

R: **Lord Tubbington es su gato, y no… no sé dónde lo conseguiré ¿Hay spa para gatos?**

Las chicas siguieron conversando y Rachel le comentó que se cuidara las espaldas de aquellas porristas que siempre la molestaban. Al llegar Rachel le indico el aula y donde se encontrarían al finalizar la clase, mientras que Elizabeth le entregaba algunos frascos de sangre para que ningún impulso la traicionara. Con todo hablado Rachel se marchó hacia su clase de historia que compartiría con la latina.

* * *

**-Clase de Biología-**

Profesor: **Chicos, bienvenidos sean todos y esperemos que este año decidan ser más responsables que el anterior. Presten atención. Antes de empezar con la clase vamos a darle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante: Elizabeth Doyle. Espero le den una cálida bienvenida y puedan hacerla sentir a gusto con nosotros…**

Quinn, estaba aburrida. No prestaba atención al profesor y ni siquiera miro a la nueva alumna, estaba pensando en salir rápido de ahí y ver si Rachel había regresado, lo único que quería era verla.

Profesor: **Elizabeth siéntese al costado de la señorita Fabray** – dijo señalándole el lugar - **Espero que seas una buena influencia para esta señorita que últimamente anda distraída.**

Elizabeth obedeció y se sentó al lado de Quinn, saludándole y regalándole una sonrisa.

Q: **Mantente al margen ¿quieres?** – le decía de mala manera – **Y no me hables**

E: **Ay, perdón su majestad, no volverá a pasar.**

Q: **¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Qué has dicho?**

E: **No me gusta repetir las cosas, para la próxima escucha bien.**

Q: **¿Quién te creer que eres?** – Alzó la voz

Profesor: **¡Srta. Fabray, a dirección, ahora mismo! **

Q: **Yo no hice nada malo, fue ella la que empezó**

Profesor: **Dije ¡ahora!**

A Quinn no le quedo de otra, pero antes de que se levantara del asiento le dijo al oído a la joven – _Esto no se va a quedar así – _Y Salió del aula dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

**-Clase de Historia-**

S: **Berry, hasta que llegaste. Dime… ¿Como la pasaste la noche? **– internamente sentía un alivio verla puesto que así no tendría mas problemas con cierta rubia.

Rachel estaba sentada en su pupitre mientras que se preparaba para las nuevas ofensas de la latina, por suerte no tendría que preocuparse de controlar ningún loco impulso que saliera a flote ya que antes de entrar a clase se había tomado uno de los frascos que le dio Elizabeth. Por ese lado se sentía un poco tranquila.

S: **¿Que pasa RuPaul, te comieron la lengua o qué? ¡No!** – Decía tapándose la boca fingiendo gran asombro – **Mis deseos han sido escuchados por los dioses, no volveré a escuchar tu horrible voz.**

R: **Temo informarte que los dioses no escucharon tu absurda petición**

S: **Esta no, pero la otra sí. Pues ahora no veo que andes atemorizando a todo el mundo con tu forma de vestir** – se había percatado de la extraña forma de venir de Rachel, nunca la había visto vestirse de esa forma. Siempre calificaba su manera de vestir como la fantasía sexual de un viejo verde - **Te felicito Berry, al menos por primera vez en tu vida me haz complacido. Ahora puedes morir tranquila.**

R: _**Si es que algún día me llego a morir y no termino vagando por el mundo por toda la eternidad **_– pensó

Decidió ignorarla, no quería saltar a pegarle y hacerle algo realmente grave. No sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar pero la latina la estaba impacientando. Dio gracias cuando entró el profesor.

Prof.: **Bien chicos, me ahorrare la bienvenida porque no hay nadie nuevo por aquí. Empecemos con la clase. Hoy veremos historia universal, abran su libro en la pág. 36.** **Ojala esta vez sí presten atención porque la semana que vine habrá examen.**

R: _**Genial. Además del problema que tengo, de no poder cantar tengo que sumarle es estudio y no desaprobar nada**_ – pensó a regañadientes.

Prof.: **Srta. Berry, hágame el favor de quitarse la gorra. Estamos en clase.**

S: **No profesor, no se da cuenta que esta a punto de cometer un homicidio **– hacia acto de presencia

Prof.: **Srta. López guarde silencio, Rachel estoy esperando **– decía un impaciente

Rachel hizo caso y al quitarse la gorra rápidamente agacho su cabeza y fingió leer el libro.

Prof.: **Muy bien, continuemos con la clase. Adams me podría resumir siguiente texto…**

La clase continuo, sin más problemas para la vampiresa, aunque la latina le pareció demasiado rara la actitud de la morena, además de que tenía que asegurarse de que Berry no hablara de lo ocurrido la otra noche en el parque de diversiones. Así que decidió enfrentarla terminando las clases, pero no conto con que Rachel se fue tan rápido que no llego a saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Rachel salió en busca de Elizabeth, algo en su interior le inquietaba.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth estaba saliendo de la clase y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras torpemente se le cayeron algunas hojas sueltas que tenía. Mientras se agacho a recogerlos una rubia quiso hacerle una broma por atrás. Quinn quiso asustarla empujándola un poco pero no conto con que la joven reaccionaria de otra forma y se fuera hacia delante.

Quinn vio como Elizabeth caía por las escaleras, pero lo que no vio fue como rayos antes de que tocara el suelo, Rachel apareciera y la tuviera entre sus brazos. Esa imagen de Rachel cuidándola la enfermó.

Rachel había llegado tan rápido como pudo y se percato de que Quinn estaba detrás de Elizabeth y no con buenas intenciones por lo que corrió tan rápido que llegó donde estaba ella e impidió que cayera. Quinn, por su parte, desde que presenció esa escena comprendió el significado de la palabra celos

R: **¡Quinn! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?** – le grito con odio

Quinn no sabia que responder, se quedó muda. Esperaba verla, encontrarla pero no de esa forma. Ver a esta nueva Rachel la sorprendió, pero la sorprendió aún más el percatarse de sus ojos. El color de los ojos de Rachel no era de ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba, ahora eran de un rojo intenso. Sintió miedo y ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciéndose creer que debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

E: **Rachel tranquilízate, vámonos** – también se percato del color de sus ojos y volteó a Rachel puesto que también se dio cuenta de la miraba de confusión y temor de la rubia – **Espérame en el baño**

Rachel se fue hacia el baño, para mojarse y tranquilizarse un poco, mientras Elizabeth se dirigió hacia Quinn

E: **Nunca creí que serías capaz de hacer algo como esto. No me importa si eres porrista o popular o lo que seas, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.**

Eso significaba problemas para Quinn sobretodo para su puesto en el equipo de las porristas, si es que Elizabeth se lo decía al director.

Q: **¿Es una amenaza?**

E: **Tómalo como quieras. Pero olvidaría todo esto y me conformaría si me ofrecieras una disculpa.**

Q: **Estas loca si crees que voy hacer eso, además no hice nada malo**.

E: **Bueno trata de convencer al director si lo que hiciste no es "nada malo"** – decía imitando a la rubia - **Rachel me hablo de ti, tenia razón en lo que dijo**

¿Rachel había hablado mal de ella?

Q: **¿Qué? Y a mi que rayos me importa lo que piense o deje de pensar esa tonta ¿Que te traes con Berry?**

E: **Si no te importa como dices, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

Q: **Ya me canse de esta situación, tuve suficiente. Ve con el director y acúsame, no me interesa. No me pueden hacer nada, por si no lo sabias tengo a mi padre que cada año da una donación grande para esta escuela. Así que ya veremos si el director logra creerte** – decía triunfante y dando por terminada la conversación agrego – **No me agradas ¿sabes?**

E:**¿No te agrado? Quinn, deberías saber que no todo el mundo se levanta cada mañana para agradarte** – dejo a Quinn con el habla y se fue donde Rachel

Elizabeth se dirigió al baño y encontró a una Rachel apoyada en el lavado respirando pausadamente y dándose cuenta que se había tomado todos los frascos que le había entregado. Se apresuró y le entregó otro. Rachel sin perder tiempo se lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto Quinn se fue en busca de Santana y la encontró charlando con Brittany en la cafetería, por lo que debía ser discreta pues Brittany no sabía nada de lo del parque de diversiones.

Sin decir nada se sentó junto a ellas.

B: **Hola Q. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?** – le preguntó alegremente

Quinn solo le mostró una sonrisa un tanto forzada como respuesta. Brittany supuso que no se encontraba bien pues siempre la saludaba animadamente.

S: **Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Q. Rachel vino a clases**

Q: **Lo sé, me la encontré antes de venir** – respondió amargamente.

B: **Así que es por Rachel**

Q: **¿Qué?**

B: **Que por ella estas de mal humor **

S: **No es de extrañar Britt, a mí también me pone de mal humor**

B: **A mí no. Hoy me la encontré y me presentó… **- se acordó del pacto con Rachel de no contar nada de su nueva amiga – **Hoy voy a llevar a Lord Tubbi al spa.**

Santana y Quinn se miraron extrañadas, pero no tomaron importancia a lo dicho por Brittany ya que siempre comentaba alguna cosa descabellada. Mientras Britt y Santana seguían conversando ella se quedó concentrada en buscar una excusa para Sue S. y al mismo tiempo una idea de como vengarse de aquella novata que parecía era amiga de Rachel, y Santana la iba ayudar en eso.

* * *

**05Dagron: Hola, gracias por tus reviews, me alegro que te guste el fic. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas... No tengo planeado poner a Beth en la historia, pero tal vez lo haga mas adelante. No puedo decirte un numero exacto pero si te puedo decir que son mas de 20, como bien dijiste ya tengo escrita gran parte de la historia y solo estoy resubiendola hasta quedarme donde la deje y continuarla. Gracias por tu comentario y sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta ;)**

**Saludos**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen**


End file.
